


Eons

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Closure, Emotional Baggage, Expressing Yourself, F/F, Repression, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Volleyball was the best Pearl she could be. Always keeping a strong face of perfect loyalty towards her Diamonds no matter what. Pearls simply didn’t express themselves. It wasn’t their purpose.Pearl wanted to prove to her otherwise.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Eons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Pearl and Volleyball sat together, watching the tide move in and out on the beach near Pearl's domicile.

Volleyball hadn't understood the reason at first. Why stare at something like that? Something that barely moved or changed? Why not spend the time preparing treats for your Diamond, or arranging things so She was less likely to be angered?

Pearl had simply said it was calming and offered her favorite spot to introduce the new pastime to Volleyball. Volleyball trusted Pearl. So she accepted the invitation.

It was boring at first. Dull. But Volleyball had learned long ago that sometimes dull was a good thing. It was peaceful and without threat of a blowup.

She felt herself sink into the effect. The waves coming in one after the other, the sand shifting with every sweep of the water. It was nice, sitting against Pearl and simply existing.

That was why she was so startled when Pearl said, "She really did that to you?"

Volleyball pulled back from Pearl and asked, "What?"

Pearl's gaze was troubled as she repeated, "She did that to you? Rose did? She hurt you like that?"

Volleyball was confused for a moment—who was Rose?—before she remembered! Right! Pink Diamond decided to become Rose Quartz! A strange decision, but Diamonds were immutable. There was clearly a good reason behind it.

"Yes, she did. But it was an accident! You know how she is."

Pearl frowned. "The Rose I knew would never do anything like that." Dejectedly looking at the horizon, she noted, "I clearly didn't know her as well as I thought."

Volleyball giggled. "Funny! I was thinking the same thing!"

Pearl looked at her strangely. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Volleyball put on a smile as she said, "The Pink Diamond I knew couldn't control herself! Always having tantrums and losing control of her powers, never thinking long-term _at all_ , having no regard for anyGem else." She closed her eyes to fight against the memories, smile still strong on her face. "It sounds like she really changed! Which is very strange when you think about it."

"How so?" The tone was puzzled.

Volleyball didn't open her eyes as she stared, "Well, Gems don't change. We are who we are from the start of our existences onward. Made for specific roles. We don't have the ability!"

"You're wrong!"

The strength of the words startled Volleyball into opening her eyes.

Pearl's expression was fierce and passionate. "Gems _can_ change. We're not trapped as who we're programmed to be. We can become our own Gem."

Volleyball tilted her head, confused. "I've never seen it before, or heard of it happening."

Now a proud smile crossed Pearl's face. "I'm proof that it can happen."

"Oh?" Volleyball was intrigued. "You are? How?"

"I...I used to be trapped." SBD looked uncomfortable now. "By my own obsession with Rose, and my need to be perfect. I constantly got hung up on my past and her choices. I've grown past that. What she chose and what she's done aren't mine to own. It's not my burden. It's no one's burden. Rose is gone, and I'm okay about it now." Pearl's expression shifted. "You can change too."

"Why would I need to do that?" Her smile felt frozen, the crack on her face feeling to split more as she said, "I'm perfectly fine. All Pearls are fine."

"I'm a Pearl too. And I'm telling you you're _not_ fine."

Something in Volleyball felt like it almost snapped at that.

She held firm. It was expected of a Pearl to stay together at all times.

"Really, I am," Volleyball insisted.

Pearl was quiet for a few moments. "Fuse with me."

Curious at the sudden change in topic, Volleyball asked, "Why?"

"I want you to feel safe. To be able to _feel_." Pearl stood up and held her hand out to her. "Trust me."

Volleyball looked at the hand. Then she accepted the invitation.

They gracefully twirled together, twins echoing the same dance. Their feet made interesting, intricate patterns against the sand, ones that were swept away in the encroaching tide. Finally, in sync, they fused.

They were no longer Pearls. Pearls weren't what they were. There was no expectation of them. They were the strength and elegance of two, with no roles assigned. Volleyball felt the gentle whisper of Pearl's mind against her own, a reassuring pressure.

_Let go_.

After eons of keeping it together for her Diamonds, being as perfect of a Pearl as she could be, of keeping the expected smile on her face, Volleyball, _they_ , cried.


End file.
